On the Streets
by outsider1
Summary: This is a fanfiction of off S. E. Hinton's novels. It just follows S. E. Hinton's style. Three teenagers living together and having a blast out of life. They’re close, closer than brothers. But when the time comes how far are they willing to go for each
1. Hanging out

Three teenagers living together and having a blast out of life. They're close, closer than brothers. But when the time comes how far are they willing to go for each other. When one is in jail, what will the others do for him?  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
_______________________ Living in the Turf  
  
________________________________by: outsider__________________  
  
He breathed deep, inhaling the sweet smell of the night. His nerves were hyped, his body itching for action. He was tense and he decided to stop by the bar for some beer to calm him down. He jumped suddenly at the sound of the familiar voice in the lonely night. "Yo, Steve man, what're you doing out here alone?" Answering Mike, Steve said, "Don't know, guess I was going to buy some beer." "You could'a asked me or Brian to come. I mean, it ain't like we would turn down a good old beer," he said grinning. "You know it ain't right for you to be out here like this, you got a blade on you?" "Naw," he said, remembering he had left it home after cleanin it. They talked together all the way to the bar. Walking in, Steve could smell the burning scent of cigarettes. "Two beers." "Ain't you guys ever gonna get that ID of yours," said the bartender grinning at their old joke. The bartender was cool with them as long as they paid. They had known him for three years and even though he was only thirty two, they called him old geyser. "Yo Mike, I'm paying," yelled Steve over the noise. "Of course you are," said Mike grinning.  
  
They chugged down their beer and then started talking about some dummy they could cheat in cards. "That guy down there looks pretty stupid." "I don't know. he looks pretty tough." "Come on, I'll play him and you signal me."  
  
That was the way they played and made some money. Mike of Steve would go play some dummy and the other one of them would signal what cards the guy had. If he had a good hand he wouldn't play but other than that they would walk out or that game with a whole bunch of money. They played a couple of bad hands, then Mike started playing real good and getting some real money. Steve grabbed their money and they left quietly after playing.  
  
They started laughing out loud as soon as they got outside. "Mike? How much did you get outta him?" "That sucker. I got fifty bucks," he said laughing. Then quieter he said, "That'll be enough to get us through next week."  
  
Money was tight around the house when three teenagers and an old woman who could not work lived together. They all helped out. Steve had a job at the local drug store. Brian and Mike, he didn't know about them. They brought some money into the house. Mike he stole some stuff, Steve didn't know how much. Steve figured that Brian did some stuff with Mike. What did it matter anyways? Everyone welcomed the extra money around the house.  
  
Him, Mike, and Brian. They were closer than brothers, best friends to each other. He'd met Mike at seven or eight. Steve had run away from his drunken father, and had was sleeping in a parking lot until this kid, Mike, had told him he could come to his house. He and Mike had hit it right off and soon became inseparable. Steve had gone home the next night. But the thing that had been so cool was that Mike left the door to his house open so that if he ever needed somewhere to stay he could drop by. Two months after the night he had run away his 'father' had disappeared. Mike took him in without any questions and that was the way they lived for three years; him, Mike, and Mike's older brother. After Mike's brother got jailed for possession of weapons and drugs, Mike and Steve had went to live with a friend Brian and his old mother. The three of them were brothers to each other and that was what they told everyone, even when they all knew the real story.  
  
They were all so different from each other, that it was a surprise that they got along so well. Steve, different girl friend every week, kinda serious about school, trying to keep his rough rep. Red flaming hair and medium length, he looked tough at sixteen. He was obsessed with getting outta this place and going somewhere and it seemed like college was his only way. Brian, tall with brown laughing eyes. Always up for a laugh and some fun, rough with anyone who threatened his rep and there for his buddies. Mike. He was so different from anyone he knew. Dangerous and full of uncontrollable energy. He didn't give about laws, thought they were there to be broken. He radiated with this sense of authority and control of the world around him. So many girls fell for him, but he didn't seem to care about them. Mike, incredibly tall at sixteen, dark black hair, with eyes so blue and cold, endless pits. The reason Steve was welcomed so unquestionably into the gang was because of Mike, and if Mike wanted something, nobody was going to stand in his way.  
  
Steve knew that it bothered Brian that him and Mike were closer, which was weird since Brian and Mike were more alike that Mike and Steve. Brian never knew, though, how Steve would do anything for Mike, just as Mike would do for Steve. 'Would he do anything for Brian?' he didn't know. But he wasn't sure Brian would be jumping up and down to do something real and serious with lots of sacrifices for him and Mike.  
  
Mike and Steve got home around midnight, finding Brian still out. With his old woman visiting out of state, the three of them could do and get away with even more than before. They ripped their cloth off and dove into their beds. The room that Mike, Steve, and Brian shared was small and crowded. Just enough space for three small beds squeezed together, forming one large bed. A drawer stuffed in the far corner left two feet of walking space. There was one window high up, which blocked out the amount of sunlight that came into the room. The paint on the walls was peeling, leaving the room looking rundown.  
  
They were sitting close to each other, staring at one another and appreciating the comfortable silence between them. "Mike," Steve began softly, "You're not just my brother, you're everything in the world to me." There was such a deep bond between the two, a sense of understanding. "Steve. man, I sure hope that we're always gonna be there for each other. 'cause if we ain't, life's gonna be hell." And with that the two drifted of to sleep. 


	2. Unexpected Surprise

"Brian, where were you yesterday?" said Steve shoving a shirt over his head. "I know where he was, with some chicks at the drive in, man. Musta got all drunk from that hangover he's got," said Mike grinning.  
  
"No man, I was down at the party in the old shack. It was a blast. Dynamite was there with his whole crew. We just chilled, got some beer and chicks. Then those darned police came and we had to scramble out of there. It wouldn't have looked good if we were found there, with all that bozz and everyone being drunk and all."  
  
"Listen, there's going to be a party at old Randy's today. Music, beer, chicks. The three of us gotta go."  
  
"Yeah, sure, sounds cool. Maybe if we lucky that Curtis'll be there and we'll show him who's who around here," said Mike. "Bring your blade alright?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"We still got a whole morning to burn off before the party, we'll go cruising and stuff but that'll be later. Why don't the three of us go grab some burgers just like the good ol' times."  
  
All three of them were excited at the idea of spending some time together in the morning.  
  
"Listen, I'll go grab a ride. Meet me outside in ten minutes," yelled Mike leaving. Steve followed him outside. Grabbing him he said, "Mike man you're on probation for hotwiring, don't go doing it now. That'll get you in some deep shit."  
  
"Look, I don't get caught alright? We'll just grab a car and return it after chilling. Besides I know some people who ain't gonna be here for a while, out on vacation. So chill. It ain't like I don't do it when you're not around." "Just let him do it," said Brian grinning. "You're too tense about everything."  
  
"Man, you're really planning to go cruising in style," said Brian, admiring the hot car. "Well, I ain't got no problems with that." "You sure about the car? I mean, you're on probation for hotwiring. It'll be real bad if you get caught," he repeated. "Come on, or are you just gonna sit around all day nagging me?" "I ain't sayin no more."  
  
Jumping in the car they started laughing wild at any car nearby. They must look like wild animals. Taking out a cigarette, Steve lighted his and handed both Mike and Brian one. They grabbed a couple of burgers and started saying some real crude comments around the waitress. She blushed furiously and after giving them a stern look moved away. "Here's a tip baby," said Steve to the waitress. "Not from you punks I don't," she sneered at them. They left the place doubling over with laughter. "Man, I thought her face was gonna explode with the color it was getting to," said Steve. "Talk about sneer, ugly woman," said Brian, continuing on his description with a few more select words that Steve hoped would never have to be heard by any girl. "Come on, let's go," finished Mike.  
  
"Hey, you guys ever been in that old house down there?" asked Brian about the old deserted house down the street. "Man, that place is falling apart."  
  
"Lets go there and check it out. You know, I wonder why nobody ever thought to have a party there?" asked Steve. "Yeah, maybe there'll be something there worth taking?"  
  
They parked the car outside. Going inside, they immediately noticed the gloominess of the place. "Put out your cigarettes, if we forget it here, we might burn the place right up, seeing how it's made out of dry wooden planks," said Mike. They each walked around, exploring the place and it's possibilities.  
  
"Oh shit." "What is it Brian?" "Man, check it out," he said quietly. "There's so much dope here." They all glanced quietly at the wrapped packages at their feet. "There must be hundreds of dollars of dope here." "It looks like nobody's been coming here." "Man, I can't believe that somebody would leave this here." He started opening a package quietly. "Yep, this sure is. It's some high- quality stuff." "Man, we could really make it selling this stuff," said Brian quietly. "Look, leave the stuff alone. Let's get outta here. If we're found around this shit we'll get it in the states' for some real deep stuff. We'll get at least thirty, fourty years for having this much dope." Steve grabbed at Mike's jacket arm and Brian's and pushed them out of the house. "Look, don't even think about going back there for that stuff. Got it?" Steve said, his voice filled with commanding authority. "We can get through without getting involved in this crap." 


	3. Blade Cut

Mike met Steve and Brian outside the house with the same car. "You guys ready for the party?"  
  
"Shit, this is gonna be great," said Steve. He was pounding with energy and except for that nervous thought about the drugs earlier, he was ready to have himself a blast and get blind drunk.  
  
Speeding down the road, the three of them started honking at some chicks, making crude comments and then laughing it of.  
  
They hopped out of the car as they got to the house. They could already hear the music from all the way down the street. "You think they're gonna have some drinks there? I mean last time they had some trouble with the cops for that." "It don't matter. I loaded up on some. It's in the back trunk."  
  
Nearing the house they saw Curtis' gang chilling outside the house. They fetched out their blades and came slowly towards them. In the drunk state that Curtis and his guys were in, they didn't even notice them until they were almost face to face with them. "You ready for some serious fun?" laughed Mike, flicking his blade open.  
  
Finally acknowledging their presence Curtis spat, "What're you doin down here? This ain't your turf scum."  
  
"We coming to have some fun." Then adding with a grin, Mike said, "Plus we coming to teach you to respect your superiors." A vicious, hungry look crossed his face. He didn't have the rep of being the toughest guy and leader of the gang for no reason and Curtis was suddenly about to see that.  
  
"Look you wanna fight? Then do it right. We ain't got no blades. It'll be skin fight this night," muttered Curtis gaining nodding agreement from his friends backing him up.  
  
They started inching closer and it was completely quiet until Mike took a sudden leap on Curtis. Then the fight began. They hadn't known, but it seemed that the whole party was suddenly watching them. Steve grabbed at Curtis' guy. He got in a few good punches until the guy slugged him in his eye. He started swearing feverently. It was three on four but who cared, they were whopping them anyways. Steve had let go of his guy and grabbed at a guy who had been doubling up on Mike. He gave him a few punches. He was aware unconsciously of Brian beating the other guy. He knew Mike had got Curtis pretty good even though the guy was three times as big as Mike. Mike got of Curtis and growled quietly, "I think we're done here."  
  
Steve and Brian got up slowly. They had just started high-fiving each other and slappin their back when a howl peirced the air. Mike was there first, examining the deep stab wound running along Steve's leg. Curtis' guy had pulled a blade on him.  
  
"Shit." Then his voice filled with pain, Steve said, "It sure does hurt like hell."  
  
Weakly limping, he fell on the ground. Blood started pooling around him and he glanced at Mike and Brian trying to keep the fear and pain out of his voice. "Yo man. I can't walk. like this."  
  
"Shush man, you gonna be alright," said Mike quietly, his eyes focused on him. Steve felt reassured by Mike's presence and care.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna get you home," added Brian. They helped him limp to the car and Mike drove off like a bullet. Then quietly carrying him, they laid him on the bed. By that time he had slipped off into an unconscious state. 


	4. Danger Ahead

Hi guys, this is Outsider. I just wanted to thank those people who have read my story so far. But PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE please please please leave reviews because I usually update my story once I get reviews.  
  
  
  
He drifted in and out of consciousness. 'Mike,' he thought, 'where was Mike? had he left him?' He had to go find Mike. He felt worry enveloping him. "Mike" he kept muttering and then struggling in his nervous state. "Mike," he said, struggling harder. He felt fatigue creeping up on him again as his body relaxed and sunk against the bed. He woke up, his sight hazy and his body heavy. Raising his hand to his head he felt moisture. Then for the first time, he glanced around. It was dark. It must be night out. Mike was on the bed next to him, his arms thrown over him. He was still wearing that same cloth, he looked weary. On the floor was a cloth and a bowl of water. 'Man they must've been wetting my forehead,' he though, amazed by the effort they had gone to.  
  
"Mike," he said his voice hoarse. He shot up like a bullet and looked at him with that deep, intense stare of his. "Steve.. I'm real glad that you're okay man." Suddenly, he felt Mike grip him strongly. His glance switched and fell on Brian. He was awake and sitting hunched up on the window sill. "What's with him?" he gestured at Brian.  
  
"Don't mind him"  
  
"Brian," he yelled.  
  
"I'm out." And he left.  
  
"Look he's just kinda mad. That's all," said Mike.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know, while you were sleeping, you kept muttering a lot. He's just upset cause you didn't ask bout him." Then he continued, "Don't let it get to you, he'll forget it."  
  
"Oh." Steve didn't remember. Had he only asked for Mike? He sure felt like an asshole, rubbin it in like that. Right now all he wanted to do was stay with Mike. He didn't want him to leave.  
  
"What's her face, Jane, called for you," muttered Mike angrily turning around.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Steve asked cautiously.  
  
"What's up with that?" said Mike, turning on him viciously. "You've never gone for one chick this long. You never around anymore. Always out with her, taking her someplace, buyin her flowers. It's always just me and Brain." Swiftly crossing the room, he punched the wall. "I ain't turnin on you or nothing, it's just. forget man."  
  
"Mike."  
  
"Just go to sleep. We only got three more days left of vacation. Better enjoy it." He fell into bed, deliberately turning away from Steve.  
  
Steve walk up slowly, finding himself alone in the bedroom. Mike was gonna avoid him for a day or something. It's happened before. Well, he'd go catch up with Brian. He loved hanging out at the gas station where Brian worked. With Brian there, it'd be a lot of fun besides he always brought along a big crowd there. But the real reason he loved going there was the cars. He loved cars. He could do stuff and fix up cars that no one could do, the guy here had offered him a job anytime he wanted it(they fixed cars up in this station too), but he'd refused cause the drug store had offered more money and had fit around his school schedule.  
  
"Brian. Man. What's goin on along here? Anything cool?"  
  
"Naw man, you know how it is along here on these kinda days, everyone's outta town," he said, forgetting about the other day.  
  
"Man, I've been itching for some fun round here, with me gettin hurt an all, it's been real plain round here."  
  
"Listen, hang around here some, Mike's comin later with this hot car. Now before you start worryin you head," he said his voice lowering, "I was thinkin that you, and me and Mike of course, can go drag." Drag racing. Well of course he wanted to. It's been about three months since the last race. He got high of off racing. His thoughts were interrupted as Brian continued, "Curtis and his crew gonna be there. What do you? You in?" his smile revealing that he already knew that Steve couldn't refuse. "Mike's stoppin by here around six, we'll grab a bite and head for the highway from there. Man, I'm up for this as much as you are." With that statement, Steve turned to see that Brian really was excited about this. He took out a cigarette and took a long drag then passed it to Brian. His nerves were jumping with excitement. "You guys bringing something to drink along the drive?" "Yo, man, I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to be drinking on the road. Mike'll skin me for that."  
  
"You know you're still bringing some. Besides, ain't it me who's supposed to worry all the time?" Steve just couldn't worry with such an exciting thing ahead of him. It seemed like time was egging away until he saw Mike pulling up in the station. Brian filled him in on the details of the race. "Come on. We got to go. Curtis'll think we chickened out."  
  
"Yo, hold on. Who said I'm okay with this. Man, Steve's crazy on the road."  
  
"You ain't talking me out of this. So are you coming or not?"  
  
"Just wanted to see if you were really up for this," he said grinning. Steve jumped into the driver's car. They raced down the street.  
  
"This road's 30 miles. There's a cut in the road. First one there's the winner. 'Careful, you might fall through that hole," spat Curtis.  
  
Drag racing on this road was crazy dangerous. When you got up over a hundred miles per hour it was awfully hard to slow down. And with the cut at the end of the road you had to be the closest to the crack in the road and be first. Steve had never done anything this dangerous. He wasn't gonna force Mike and Brian to do this.  
  
"Guys, I think I can do this alone," he muttered, his voice dangerously quiet.  
  
"Like hell, we're comin too. You ain't gonna have all the fun alone," said Brian, jumping into the back seat with Mike. Steve was glad his buddies were there for him.  
  
"Well, let's go then."  
  
Jumping in, he gripped the wheel hard. At the sound of the beginning gunshot he was off. Alongside Curtis' car he was going fast. 60.70.80 miles per hour.  
  
He grabbed a beer from Brian who didn't want him to lose track of the road and go for a beer.  
  
The car started racing in the wind. 100.110.130..140..150 miles per hour. He couldn't stop speeding as much as he could control living. It was speeding like a bullet. He knew that there was only 10 miles left on the road. "Shit man, slow down. We're gonna go over," Brian screamed at him.  
  
But he wouldn't, not that he could. He just kept speeding, getting the car ready. "Hand me another beer." By his voice, they knew there was no argument. Another beer came. He chugged it down then threw it out off the window with a bang. It felt great.  
  
This was what life was about. Control. He had control of the entire world. He had control of his friends' lives.  
  
Two miles left.  
  
One.  
  
He wouldn't slow down. Not even for Mike's shouts. He was gripping the wheel so hard now that his knuckles had turned a sickly white. He could see the end of the road now. He knew what he had to do. Speeding he took the jump..  
  
The car jolted as it bumped the street. He sped the car up trying to get it on the road. The back wheels had caught on the end.  
  
Then steadily he steered the car to a stop. It wasn't for another minute that he let go of the wheel, his heart hammering against chest. He touched his head. There was a gash there from when he hit the wheel landing on the road. He turned, both of his brothers looked okay. Then suddenly he laughed as he thought how he had automatically thought of them as brothers. "I'm glad both my brothers are okay," grinned Steve. Laughing and gripping each other they turned to see Curtis' car, twenty feet away from the crack in the road.  
  
Yep, nobody could say that Steve hadn't won. Still laughing he turned around and drove home on the hill.  
  
It was the best feeling in the world.  
  
[Don't Forget to leave reviews] 


End file.
